Manhunt
by celticstarwolf
Summary: She was tried of waiting for him to come to his sense and choose her, so she took matters into her own hands. Cause when Penelope Garcia wanted something she went after it. Please R&R thank you. T for now, but you know these to it could ture steamy
1. Chapter 1: The hunt begins

A.N: I know nothing one so soon, but it was begging me to write it. The idea came from listening to, too much music and the song in the story. This by the way is how I think Penelope may act, especially when she wants something she's going to go for it. The song if you haven't guessed is "Manhunt" by Karen Kamon from the Flash dance soundtrack. I hope you like, and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one was hurt in the making of this fic well expect that one chick who tried to get her paws on Derek.

Chapter one

The hunt begins

_I'm goin' on a manhunt turn it around_

_Women have been hunted now they're huntin' around_

_Manhunt we all got the need_

_The one that's been waitin' has taken the lead_

She watched with hooded eyes as he danced around the floor, body moving to the groove, gorgeous women throwing themselves all over him. His muscles flexing and straining with every movement he made stretching his tight black Henley cotton shirt over abs she wanted to run her tongue over, followed by her fingers taking in every last inch of the gloriously hard body.

"Penelope," Emily's light voice broke her out of the revere she'd put herself in while watching her hot stuff shake a leg on the dance floor.

"Something you need sugar plum?"

"Not me, but you may need a drool bucket soon," she laughed taking a sip of her white wine.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "who couldn't stare at the sculpture or dark chocolate goodness."

"Oh PG you have it bad," JJ tossed in eyes dancing with amusement.

"That I may peaches that I may. But," she paused for effect gaining both of their attentions, "this time I won't back down."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Emily questioned arching an eyebrow.

"That it's time I stop fooling myself and get what, more importantly who I want. I wasted two almost three years of my life with that stick in the mud Lynch, I'm ready to have some fun. I'm ready to go on a manhunt," Penelope answered, playing with the straw in her Bahama mama.

"What changed you mind?" the question came from JJ who sat cross legged across from Penelope sipping her ginger ale, she still had to go home to Henry and she didn't want to be drunk.

"Tired of denying my true feelings," she answered watching the object of her desire start to walk her way a grin spread across his lushes' lips. She could feel her heart beat faster almost to the point she was sure Emily and JJ could hear it even over the loud music pulsating through the bar.

"Hello Goddess," he breathed into her ear, resting a large warm hand on the small of her back, while reaching for his beer.

"Hello to you to my God of divine gorgeousness," she purred, leaning back into his touch just a fraction, winking at the women as they both grinned.

He looked down at the woman pressing back against him, dark brown eyes, dancing with mischief and dare he call it, lust. A groan tried to push its way out, but he tramped that down, it did no good dwell on things that wouldn't happen.

"How many have you had mama?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Only one," she responded turning to face her hopefully soon to be man.

He cocked an eyebrow looking at both JJ and Emily for confirmation. When the slight nods came he returned his attention to the beautiful once blonde now red head, staring up at him.

"Was there something you wanted, baby girl?' he asked, his voice like soft velvet flowing over her skin.

_'You naked and inside me,'_ she thought, but pushed that idea aside for now in favor of, "a dance."

He stepped back, extending his hand out towards her, "M'lady, I'm at your service."

"Oh sugar lips, never say something like that unless you mean it, cause I have so many dirty fantasies I could use you for," she grinned licking her lips.

"Behave woman," he only half teased, the fit of his jeans becoming tighter. He made the mistake of looking down, watching the sway of her hips. He had to close his eyes, before his hands took over of their own accord and did what he truly wanted to do, but then he didn't think their friends nor the other patrons of the establishment would want that kind of show.

"Don't want to," she whispered wrapped her arms around his neck swaying to the slow song playing.

"Then I'll have to punish you," he responded, tighten his hold around her waist.

"Oh promises, promises my sexy profiler," she purred, running her nails along the back of his neck, raising chills over his body, "when will you stop promising and start showing me what you can do?"

He chuckled, but her words and fingers were having an effect on him, one that he didn't want to go away, but he wasn't sure if she meant what she was saying. "When you show me a good morning."

"Oh honey bum I would most certain show you a good morning if you'd let mama. I'm just itching to get you between my sheets." _'and legs,' _she added to herself, one hand running down the center of his chest.

"Pen," he shuttered, feeling his erection start to grow quicker with every soft touch.

"Yes, lover," she purred, eyes filled with lust and want.

"What are you playing at here woman?" he asked voice deep and gravely.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough my chocolate stick that I just want to lick all night long," she breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe, before pulling away and sashaying away knowing that he was watching her closely.


	2. Chapter 2: The hunt is on

A.N: back with another part thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites your guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and only Morgan was hurt making this chapter

Chapter one

The hunt is on

_I see him every day in the office, he's sexy and he's smooth  
He's good to look me over but slow to make his move  
I've been sittin' at home by the telephone, hopin' I'm in his plans  
This waiting game is gettin' old, it's time to take matters into my hands_

Slowly Penelope made her way into work that morning, early just before she knew the rest of her team stances Hotch of course who was already up in his office bent over his desk. A charmed grin crossed her lips as she remembered the boldness with which she plied Morgan with. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she didn't want to stop. When she told Emily and JJ she was on a manhunt she meant every last word of it. She was tried of settling for geeks who couldn't perform their way out of a box or a man who only wanted sex and no real connect. Nope she was tried of being put on the back burning she wanted some front line action and by God she was going to get. Flashes of the pervious night filtered through her mind.

_ She knew damn well she had his eyes glued to her swaying hips that she had enticed him, but that wasn't all she wanted not this time. Nope she wanted the man to be hers forever and not just tonight and if she played her cards just right she'd get the biggest fish of her life. _

_ She felt his warm breath and masculine scent before she heard him hands wrapped around her hips, "What if I don't want to wait Goddess? What if I want to know now?" he breathed into her ear, nipping at the lobe. _

_ "Patience's is a virtue my sexy chocolate profiler and will be well rewarded in time," she answered trying her best not to react to having his body pressed, so close. _

_ He growled low and sexy in her ear, what was she playing at. The question ran through his mind at warp speed. She was acting bolder tonight as if something had changed in her in a short span of time. The girls assured him that she'd only had one drink and nothing more. But then why was she acting more sexually tonight than every other night. _

_ Granted he never through his girl was a prude in or out of bed, nope he had a feeling the lush curvy woman currently pressed back into his hard body would be wild and so very untamed. The idea of her wanting him after all this time, shocked and excited him. He'd had so many, to many damn fantasies through the years, but they had cooled once she got with Lynch. But now that she was free from his clutches maybe it was time for him to make his move. Moving aside to face his red headed bomb shell, he caught the teasing light in her eyes that shadows something more serious. _

_ However, before he could ask another hand appeared on her shoulder tearing her sweet glaze from his. _

_ "Hello sexy mama care to dance?" a deep male voice asked from beside her. _

_ Penelope raised her lashes slowly raking over the white chocolate man who stood next to her. Not bad at six, four with long blonde hair and smoldering amber eyes, a sexy half grin pulling at his lips. _

_ Oh the choices she had, she mused keeping her face neutral, she extended her hand towards the stranger, "Penelope." _

_ "Tyler," he offered, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to the top, "and what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing here all alone?" he choose to ignore that fact she was she surrounded by JJ, Emily, Reid and a scowling Derek. _

_ "Oh sugar I know how to take care of myself. Now you mentioned something about a dance?" _

_ "Yes I did," he held the hand in his a bit tighter and pulled her along placing Penelope in front of his body. _

_ Once on the dance floor, Tyler wrapped his strong muscular arms around Penelope dancing or more like grinding to the fast tempo. _

_ Derek for the most part just stood there seething with jealousy as he watched another mans hands run down Penelope's body, molding her around him, swaying and dipping. He clutched his beer, so tight his knuckles were turning white from the strain and man if looks could kill Tyler wouldn't been a pile of ash and goo by now. _

_ "Uh Morgan you may want to ease up on that bottle what did it ever do to you," Emily snarked playfully, knowing that at the moment he was seeing red. _

_ When the song changed to one of a slower beat, which was rare, Morgan's glare intensified if that was at all possible. _

_ "Instead of just standing there acting all caveman, go get your woman," JJ stated exasperatedly as Will dragged her out on the dance floor. _

_ Carefully and with more restraint then he thought possible he put his beer down and stocked towards his red headed baby girl. _

_ A bit more forcefully then intended, well maybe not, he tapped the blonde stranger on the shoulder, "I'm cutting in." _

_ Tyler glanced down at Penelope, seeing her eyes locked with the man behind him, he graciously acquiesced, but before he moved away, "If you change your mind beautiful I'll be over at the bar," and winked at her before stepping away. _

_ "She won't change her mind," Derek growled, pulling Penelope up close to his body. _

_ "You sure hot stuff that mama won't change her mind. I mean for a bite of that white chocolate humm," she hummed licking her lips, but in truth it was all for show. _

_ "Baby girl," he growled, wanting nothing more than to capture that tiny pink tongue with his own and suck, play and nibble until they were both to light headed to do more than breathe. _

_ Slowly raising her lashes he surveyed the hunk in her arms, a self satisfying smirk only just barely held back, "What can I do for you my handsome dark chocolate God?" _

_ He laughed a full rich sound that sent shivers down her spine, "For one stop referring to chocolate all the time you're getting me hungry for my own taste of the white creamy confection," he answered wanted to take that one bit of her smooth soft neck. _

_ "But why," she whined playfully, pulling back just a fraction, so she could get a better look at her man, "when I have such a sweet tooth."_

_ "You better sink that sweet tooth into something better then just chocolate mama," he said, hands running the length of her back. _

_ "What do you have in mind, my sexy hunk of man meat," she purred, her own hands scratching a light path across his neck. _

_ He could feel his body responded to her touch, the scent of her hair, and the soft curves of her body. _'God how I want this woman,'_ he thought swaying slower, almost to a full stop. "Something more filling." _

_ "Humm really, pray tell where can I find this filling substance." _

_ "Come home with me," he breathed into her ear, tongue flicking out to taste the shell of her ear. _

_ She shuttered in his arms, "And if I don't want to?" _

_ "Then that would be just plain mean baby girl," he answered a pout of his own lifting his lips. _

_ "Why if mama wants to be mean?" she was bragging this out firing his blood or so she hoped. _

_ "You wouldn't do that to your sexy profiler now would you," he silently begged her to say no. he didn't want to go home along tonight, but then he didn't want to go home with any one other than her either. _

_ She pulled away this time, but only a few inches, "I can't tonight sugar pop I have plans with a hot bubble bath, and some Marvin Gay." _

_ "Is that tub built for two," he asked, hand rising to brush a red curl from her cheek, fingers sliding down the slope of her face, to her collarbone, dallying there for just a second before removing his hand. _

_ "Sorry sugar pants," she breathed trying to get her body under control once more, "but it's a solo tub for me tonight," she turned after that and started to walk away. _

_ "Hey pump those delectable brakes of your woman. At least let me walk you out." _

_ "All right" she caved, batting her eyes at him. _

_ Once at the table, she winked at the girls, grabbed her purse and turned back to Derek, "I'm ready handsome." _

_ Like a gentleman he offered her, his arm and they walked out. Once at Ester Penelope turned to face Derek after opening the care door. He dark eyes filled with lust and longer._

_ "You sure I can't change your mind baby girl," he asked one last time, fingers once more removing a curl to the back of her ear. _

_ The light touch set her body on fire, but she schooled her features, "I'm sure handsome, I need a bit of time to relax and you would be nothing more than a distraction, a wonderfully sexy, distraction one that I would have melting in seconds, but alas not tonight."_

_ She watched his mouth, that wonderfully sexy and as she thought soft, strong mouth coming closer to her. She steeled her self for the kiss, closing her eyes, but one never came in stead he'd placed them on her forehead. Disappointment flared to life inside her body, she'd wanted to know what those full lips would feel like on hers not her forehead. _

_ He leaned in wanting to kiss her, but settled for placing his lips to forehead, like he usually did. She smelled divine a heady combination of roses and vanilla something that he could get addicted to so quickly if he wasn't all ready. "Call me when you get home." _

_ "Of," she cleared her throat, "of course handsome, wouldn't dream of you worrying that gorgeous head of yours for nothing." _

_ He let her got, watching as she slide inside her classic caddy, and close the door, before leaning through the window she'd just opened, "It wouldn't be for nothing Goddess it'd be over you. Someone worth a hell of a lot to me, one I couldn't…" _

_ He was cut off by Reid yelling, "You heading home Morgan?" _

_ He pulled back rising to his full height,_ 'bad timing kid,' _he thought, "Yea that's were I'm headin'," he responded with a wave watching the young genius move towards his own car. He turned back to his baby girl, seeing a teasing smile tug at her lips. "Go home baby girl before I jump into this car with you and you can take me home," he wiggled his eye brow at her. _

_ "Night my sexy God," she winked, putting the car in reverse and pulling away. _

Best night of her life, so far thanks to that beautiful man. She sighed heavily turning back to her babies to get started on work.

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded on her door, JJ poked her head in side, "So did it work?"

"Did what work peaches?" Penelope asked playing innocent.

"Your manhunt, what else," Emily exclaimed following behind JJ.

"Oh that," she laughed, eyes dancing behind pink poke a dotted silver frames, "well I guess."

"You guess, gees Garcia you have that man wrapped around your little finger and I'm not talkin' about the blonde strange who interrupted the two of you," JJ stated a grin on her lips.

"Not wrapped around," she protested, "but it is a start."

"When will you put him out of his misery?" Emily asked, sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"When I'm ready of course," she smiled lightly thoughts drifting back to the almost kiss.

"Well don't wait to long for this manhunt to end you may just end up killing him," JJ said, "now how about some coffee?"

"Sound's heavenly," Penelope answered reaching for her cup and finding it missing.

"What's the trouble?" Emily asked seeing the perplexed look on her face.

"My cup…" she started.

"Is right here Goddess," came Derek's deep voice from the door way.

"How did you…" she was at a lost, she knew damn well that she had left her mug sitting beside the keyboard last night after closing down, how did he.

"My trade secret baby girl, ladies," he winked at JJ and Emily who were beating a path to the door.

"We'll see you, ya later," Emily stated flinging the door closed behind her.

He looked down at her one eye brow raised, "So about this manhunt of yours."

_'Busted,'_ she thought looking up at him with shocked dark honey colored eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted or not

__

__

A.N: another quick piece of the pie here thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter three

Busted or not

____

_I'm goin' on a manhunt, turn it around_

Women have been hunted, now they're huntin' around  
Yeah, manhunt, we all got the need  
The one that's been waitin' has taken the lead

Schooling her features, she pointed to the mug in his hands, "So is that coffee for me, handsome?"

"You didn't answer my question mama," he retorted backing away from her out stretched hands. To say that he was a bit disappointed would be an under statement. He had thought the whole show last night had been for him not all the other males in the room that night. 'Stupid of me to think she'd see me anything other than a friend.'

She pouted, "What was the question again?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about Garcia," he admonished trying to keep the hurt from his voice, he'd never been the emotional type, but with this woman things always seemed to get turned on their head.

"Oh fine," she huffed taking a seat at her computer chair, "what do you want to know?"

He sat her coffee in front of her, before spinning her chair around so she would face him, taking her hand in his, "Why a manhunt?"

"I'm," she paused trying with all her might to figure out what to tell him. Did he think she was hunting him or other men?

He stopped her there with a hand up, "You to good for that Penelope, why would degrade yourself to that kind of standards?"

She gave him a withering look, "I'm tried of dating losers Derek. Kevin was a bust never cared for any one but himself, I'm ready to find my own man my way instead of waiting for him to fall in my lap."

"And going about it this way is the right choice hu?"

"The only option I have," she answered pulling her hand free. She was sure he'd felt something for her, the looks he kept sending her way last night, the way he danced so close to her, the possessive look in his deep chocolate eyes. Maybe she was reading him all wrong. But that didn't mean she was going to stop now.

"What if you had another option?" he asked sweeping a finger down the side of her cheek.

"And that would be?" she asked trying to keep the tremor from her voice, at his callused touch.

"I'll help you," he offered, trying to be diplomatic about the whole thing when really he just wanted to shout to the world he wanted the red boom shell sitting in front of him.

She sputtered, "It's all right really Morgan," she stated the imagines of a different kind flowing through her mind.

"No seriously I'll be your wingman of sorts, just let me know when the next time you go out. That why you're protected and…"

She cut him off laughter in her eyes, "Hot stuff as much as I would love to see you go all protector mode for me, it wouldn't get me anywhere in my love life. You'd scare all the prospective uber males away sugar pop with your alpha maleness."

"So," he all but growled not liking the idea of her going off by herself on some man hunt, "it wouldn't hurt my sensible at all," he winked, gaining a laugh from his Goddess.

"Oh sugar," she placed a hand against his cheek, "if you only knew."

He gave her a perplexed look, "Knew what baby girl?"

She shook her head, "Nothing handsome nothing at all. Now don't you think it's time for you to get back to work?" dropping the hand against his cheek to his chest, feeling the taut muscles underneath her fingertips.

"Changing the subject beautiful wont help you any," he winked but stood anyway keeping the shuttered from coursing down his body at her touch.

"Oh but honey buns it does," she replied rising as well. She stepped up to him leaning in close and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek before, "Thank you for coffee hand," then moved away.

This time he could prevent the shiver of pleasure from running down his body, having her so close was defiantly affecting him move than he'd care to say at the moment. The itch to grab her and plant his own possessive kiss on her lips burned with in him, but now wasn't the time to show her what he truly felt. "No problem Goddess if you need anything else…"

"Oh sugars don't offer something you can't pay up on," she purred turning back to him a gleam in her eyes as she raked his body over.

"No worries there Red, I can always pay up all night long in fact," he shot back walking away.

Penelope just shook her head, it was going to be a long few weeks that was for sure. She had a plan, a big one at that, she just hoped no scum bag would get in the way to stop that plan from coming into play. A happy bounce in her step she turned back to her computers, took a deep drink from her mug and savored the flavor, yup he truly knew her so well.

By afternoon they'd received a case, from the tiny Texas town Fredericksburg and his first stop before gathering his go bag was to say goodbye to his Goddess.

"Wheels up in thirty my sexy mama," he stated entering her domain.

She spun around a bright smile lighten her features, "Don't forget the chaps this time handsome," she quipped with a smirk.

He halted in his tracks, "What did I tell you about that woman."

"And I told you that you'd never find them my vision," she replied, slowly rising from her chair.

"Don't think you can hide something like that from me for long," he shot back tweaking the end of her nose.

"Was the something I can do for you?"

"You can do me for free," he answered a cheeky grin spreading across his lips.

"On honey there's nothing free in this world many more you have to pay for almost everything," she purred laying a hand on his chest again not being able to get enough of the fabulous feel of those tight toned muscles.

"Woman," he growled, feeling his blood firing at just the simplest of touch, "you better be careful you may just be playing with fire here."

"Oh and a handsome firefight to help me put out the blaze to," she stated voice sultry low the hand resting on his chest moving up towards his neck to wrap around spraying her fingers across the back stroking the heated flesh.

"Penelope," he spoke softly wanting to much to give into the feelings she had invoked in his body.

"Yes Derek," she breathed against his ear. She knew the kind of game she was playing at, and she didn't want to stop either, not until he was well and good hers.

"I have to leave," he blurted out feeling her body go slack against his. Without thought he encircled her waist, pulling her body closer to his hard muscle form, wanting, no needing her close before heading out. "You be careful while I'm gone, you hear me hardhead."

"You do the same my sexy chocolate hunk, can't have this body in pieces now can we," she returned wrapping her other arm around his neck. Breathing in the masculine scent that tickled her nose making her want to bury herself into his body and never leave.

He pulled back just a fraction cupping her face in his rough callused palm, running a finger over her full pouting lips, the need to claim her taking over once more.

"Morgan we," but, Reid's voice halted when he reached the door.

"Got it kid, be there in a few," he answered not paying any attention to him, his eyes drinking in every last inch of the woman in his arms.

"Hot stuff," she breathed quietly before staring a look over his shoulder making sure Reid had left, then, "you have to go." But she didn't want him to, the feel of him encompassing her body sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"You cold Goddess?" he asked worry filling his deep husky voice.

"No, just," she couldn't think of a good excuse this time, he had her so flummoxed it wasn't even funny. "It's not from being cold, handsome," she answered burying her nose in his neck, hugging his body close.

She'd never done something so intimate before. It both puzzled and excited him to think that maybe he did have a chance after all. "I better go."

"Of course," she returned stepping out of his arms, a cold feeling washing over her body making her shiver from the chill this time.

"Remember what I said." She gave him a puzzled look. "Let me help."

"Oh, right," she said, a teasing smile lifting her lips, "we'll see handsome now go."

"Penelope," he groaned, softly but turned to go anyway, but yelped when her small hand connected with his backside.

"Humm and here I thought it was a soft ass, I've just proven myself wrong," she stated with a laugh watching him twist back towards her.

"You are so going to get it for that one mama just you wait until I get home," he admonished with a smug grin of his own.

"You and what army hot stuff?" she shot back, though she took a step back just in case.

"I don't need no army sweetness I'm man enough to take care of you. In more ways than one," he answered a wolfish grin pulling at his lips, as he took a step forward.

"You sure your man enough?" she challenged, but still took another step back.

"Very," he reached out and snagged her around her waist hauling her back into his arms, "man enough baby girl," he answered brushing his lips over her ear.

"Derek," she stated weakly heat flaring to life firing her blood, sending it coursing through her veins.

"Yes, beautiful," he answered inches away from her lips.

At that precise time his cell phone rang breaking the sensual atmosphere around them and making Morgan cruse under his breath.

"Morgan," he growled into the offending instrument. "I got it Hotch be there in five," and flicked the cell shut, before resuming his possessive hold on Penelope, "this isn't over woman."

"Not by a long shot handsome," she shot back with a devilish smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Phone call

A.N: another piece of the cake here for ya'll hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Four

Phone call

_I'm goin' on a manhunt, turn it around  
Women have been hunted, now they're huntin' around  
Yeah, manhunt, we all got the need  
The one that's been waitin' has taken the lead_

Shivers still ran down her body every hour's after he'd left her. She still wasn't sure were her bold nature had come from, maybe it was the years she'd spent wishing for a time when Derek Morgan would look at her as something more than just a friend. Maybe she was really tried of dating losers who couldn't perform their way out of a box. But most of all she wanted her time, her life to end with Derek by her side and not some other John Doe.

"Penny," a quiet male voice from behind her called.

"What do you want Kevin?" she returned exasperated.

"To beg you."

Her joy was slowly being sucked right out of her by having him in the same room, "I told you Kevin that I didn't want to see you again. We're through, so please just turn around and go back the way you came."

"But Penny," he whined coming to stand behind her.

Lord how and whining voice grated on her nerves. She wished with all that was in her that he'd just disappear into the ether and never bother her again. She'd hoped the split would be amicable, but if he kept this up then she be forced to take matters into her own hands.

"In the name of Apples first computer, Kevin please just leave we have nothing to talk about," she all but screeched turning swiftly to face him.

Hands up in the age old symbol of surrender, he backed out of her office, "Fine, fine but if you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind Kevin, now go," she stated forcefully pointing towards the door.

"Woah there sweetness everything ok," came Derek's smooth voice over her computer.

She turned back to him flashing him what she hoped would be a reassuring smile, "Just peachy, peaches."

"Doesn't sound, so peachy, sugar," he retorted carefully taking in her features.

"Just a bit of a nuisance is all my sexy profiler, so any closer to cracking this case?"

He shook his head sadly, "We just got back from the dump site, not good Garcia."

"Oh boy," she stated a frown marring her lips.

"Woman turn that frown up side down and smile for me I need something positive to keep me going."

"Oh honey," she purred, "I can give you something more than a smile to keep you positive."

"Behave woman, Hotch and Emily's comin'."

She saluted him playfully.

"Didn't know you joined the Military PG?" Emily snarked playfully.

"Ha-ha Emily Prentiss you, my sweet kitten are too funny."

"Did you find anything Garcia?" Hotch asked trying to bring a bit of levity to the situation.

"That I did boss man, Kimberly Allen, was a waitress at the local diner, but what she didn't tell everyone was that her family owned a big chunk of real estate up in Dallas, she my fine furry friends, did have to work she could've lived off her family money for ages and still had some a spare. But then I guess if she wanted to get out of the shadow her rich father cast moving to a small town where no one knew you could be beneficial."

"Good work Garcia keep digging," Hotch stated turning to go.

"Be good woman or when I get home…"

"You'll spank me till I…"

"Penelope," he breathed feeling his jeans start to tighten.

She smirked at him, then blew him a kiss before switching to Emily, "Tell boss man to that Kimberly had a boyfriend, names Rick Jackson mechanic."

"Got PG and behave the both of you," she stated waggling a finger between them both.

"Oh kitten I don't know how to behave," Penelope returned watching Emily shake her head, laughter in her eyes.

"She's right baby girl behave."

"Tisk, tisk my sexy Adonis you should know better than that, admonishing me from thousands of miles away when there's nothing you can do about it."

"That doesn't mean I won't when I get home."

"Ohhh promise, promises when are you gotta pay up on all those hot stuff?"

"When you show me a good morning woman," it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Humm just tell me when and where sexy ass and I'll oblige, so totally and fully that you won't be able to walk the next morning," she answered licking her lips at the thought.

He barely held in the groan at the sight, he wanted her right then, not days from now. But then her words that she was on a manhunt and not for him, echoed in his mind. Course it didn't stop the heat and passion from fueling his blood and making him want to get home ASAP. "What'd I tell you?"

"But love bug, I don't want to behave I rather be your bad girl."

"Baby girl," he groaned, seeing her smile light her features.

"Morgan let's go," came Rossi's deep voice.

"Gotta go Penelope, later."

"Until tonight my sexy lover you," and she signed off the screen going blank.

She sat back in the chair not being able to wait until later, she had plans for the late night talk, ones that she hoped would make her very happy.

Time seemed to crawl by for both Penelope and Derek as the day drew to a close, no other pertinent information could be found, and unfortunately they had to wait for another body.

Slowly, body weary from the long hours, Derek bragged his muscular form into his room, closing the door behind him, resting his back against the solid piece of wood. Pushing away from the solid surface he pulled his shirt of the waist band of his jeans, a shower sounding oh so good right now.

But his phone rang right at the moment, "Tell me something I wanta' hear."

"I'm at home all alone, naked and waiting for you hot stuff," came Penelope's voice an octave lower.

He damn near choked on his own saliva, "Baby girl," he bragged the name out, sitting heavily on the bed's edge her words having a powerful effect on him.

"But it's true, well for the most part," she returned a happy sigh leaving her lips.

"Which part's?" dear God he was asked for a heart attack in the making just cause he couldn't stop his mind from wandering towards the buxom red head he wanted to be buried inside of.

"All of it," she purred in return, sipping her hot chocolate slowly though she'd only been teasing about the naked part.

"Penelope," he started his breath coming out in pants.

"Yes my goody bag full of delicious chocolate. Humm I can just taste it now, of course one lick would never be enough to satisfy this sweet tooth."

Damn she was getting him hard with just her dirty little mouth, he was so screwed. But something occurred to him in that second, why was she laying it all thick when she had a plain to get her a man, but then. The light bulb went off like a firecracker.

"Penelope," he began again, almost sure he was right, "how's the man hunt going?"

"It's not right now sugar lips, I'm at home in bed all alone, with my hot chocolate to keep me warm, though it doesn't do to much for me with out the body lying next to me. Ohh hot stuff I can just feel it if I close my eyes," she hummed out the rest, eyes closing imaging Derek laying next to her, large hands running over her naked body.

"Damn woman the picture you paint," he stated slipping the button open, then zipper, wanting, needing to be free from the confines of his tight jeans.

"Oh Mon Cheri the things I would do to you," she trailed off once again teasing him.

"Garcia," he groaned, feeling his cock twitch.

"Yes lover, I'm here waiting for you."

"What are you playing at woman?"

"Me," she faked innocence's, "why what ever do you mean handsome?"

"You and this manhunt, what are you really hunting woman?"

"For me to know sexy man and for you to find out," she purred softly.

Another groan vacated his lips, his mind swirling with the prospect of finally having what he wanted, "Just tell me."

"Fine," she relented, "four days from today, Friday there's a party, I want you to take me."

"Done," he answered, but something twinge in his heart, she just wanted an escort to some party, she really didn't want him.

"Oh good, you need to dress casual hot stuff nothing to formal I'm sure though whatever you pick will knock my socks right off though."

"You know it Goddess," he replied though the sentiment wasn't really there this time.

"Derek everything ok," she asked not hearing the normal teasing tone in his voice, "I mean if you don't want to take me I'm sure I can find someone else."

"No don't go do that woman. I'm just tried is all," he lied flopping back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry sugar lips and here I'm keeping you up late with my stupid talk. I'll let you go," she quickly sat up in bed ready to flip her phone closed, berating herself for being, so thoughtless.

"It's ok baby girl I needed a distraction anyway."

"Glad I could help," she answered a bite disappointed now.

"I guess good night," he stated sitting up.

"Yea, yea good night Derek sweet dreams," she replied and hung up this time without waiting for a response.

Derek pulled the phone from his ear, looking at the piece of technology like it was an alien. Penelope had never, well one time, hung up on him like that before. She's sounded off with those last words. Quickly he pulled up a blank text message.

_Night BG, sweet dreams 2 u 2 D. _

He wanted to put more, to tell her he loved her, but not this way, so cold and unfeeling, she may get the wrong impression. So instead he rose from the bed and went to take that shower.

Her phone buzzed signaling she had a new text. After quickly glancing at it, she started to wonder if this manhunt would be worth it in the end. Would he love her, does he even care that way? So many questions ran through her mind it was hard to get off to sleep that night.

End note: so there it is hope you like


	5. Chapter 5: Tease

A.N: back again with another part to the story, I hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me.

Chapter five

Tease

_Pruny lips in the mirror, lucky heels on the floor  
The future's drawing nearer, I just can't ignore  
_

Sometimes Derek Morgan could be a real buzz kill, but then he did things to redeem himself to make her forget why she was even mad at him. Take last night for example, he'd sounded, so uninterested in take her to the party, a party that was part of her master plan one that he should be attending, but she knew he'd never. The FBI's annual casual fling something they'd concocted ten years ago to have all the departments intermingle with the higher ups informally and without pressure to empress. Most blew it the whole thing of but then Penelope wasn't most people, she loved to intermingle meet new people and enjoy herself. But this time she'd had plans for that very night, big life changing, tryin' to get a man plans.

When she walked in the build her mood had been somber at best, first from the last of their conversation the night before with Derek and Kevin's whining ways that grated on her ever loving nerve now. But when Michael said she'd received a bouquet of flowers as she walked into the building her heart almost sank into the ground beneath her feet, then soared when she found that it was Derek, not Kevin who had sent her the beautiful, thoughtful gift, if anything the sentiment only made her love and want him more.

She smiled; a big cat ate the canary grin at her devilish scheme while her eyes took in the beautiful arrangement of two flowers one birds of paradise with their orange and pink coloring and the opulent orange Asiatic lilies, sitting in a dark brown real bamboo vase. The card simply stating:

_Baby girl_

_ Just wanted to send you something to brighten your day. _

_ Derek _

Simple just like the man was him self, another thing she loved about him. While her eyes stayed on the flowers, her hands got to work pulling a few things from her purse and when the phone rang.

"Goddess of all things known and unknown, speak your hearts wish and I may show mercy and grant it," Penelope said a grin gracing her features when she looked down at her caller id.

_"Humm my hearts wish, now let's see…" _

"Don't take to long handsome mama gets impatient besides I all ready know what you'd like you uber hottie."

He chuckled, _"Do you now?"_

"Of course sugar plum you'd want me naked and spread out on your bed," she replied saucily.

_'Oh how right you are baby girl,'_ he thought, but said instead, _"You sure about that you naughty woman? I may want one more added."_

"Kinky my sexy hunk of melting chocolate, but alas I don't share my toys well, so you'd have to solely belong to me and no one else. Therefore no threesomes at all, ever," she answered a wicked gleam in her honey eyes.

_"Good to know cause neither do I,"_ he growled, _"I'd want you all to myself covered in whip cream and chocolate, not to mention,"_ he paused, and she could hear him saying something to Reid about the case, before returning to their conversation. The short reprieve gave her time to cool her racing heart, he'd never said something quite, so risqué before and she liked it. _"So where was I?" he pretended to muse. _

"We're on company hours hot stuff, now if you want to finish this on your own time just let me know when, where and what I should wear," she batted back not missing a beat.

_"Evil vixen,"_ he returned, his voice turned deep and husky sending shivers down her spine. _"Then by all means let us get back to work." _

"Any new leads Agent Morgan," she asked her tone business like and formal.

_"Tsk, Tsk baby girl,"_ he admonished playfully, _"you didn't need to pull out such formalities it's just me." _

She giggled, "You did say we should get down to work."

_"That I did, but I didn't mean our day job." _

_**'Oh boy he's laying it on thick,' **_Penelope thought her own soft chuckle escaping oh the fun she'd going to have with this man. He wouldn't even now what hit him. "Oh really, then what job are you referring to handsome?"

___"Our night job of course," _as if the answer was so obvious.

"You think you can keep up lover," she purred softy dropping her voice an octave, filling it with lust that she only barely could contain.

_"I know I can sweetness all night long to."_

"Oooh I sure hope, so cause the plans I have for you," she stopped herself from giving away too much.

_"What plans would that be baby girl?" _Derek asked interest peaked.

Searching for something to say, her eyes landed on the flower's, "By the way thanks for the flowers that was really nice of you."

He chuckled knowing she was changing the subject on purpose and for now he would play along, _"No thanks necessary beautiful just wanted to brighten your day is all, since you do it all the time for me," he saw Hotch motioning for him to hurry up, "I gotta go baby girl, but when I get back home we're going out and for once I'll be your wingman got it?" _

"Yes Sir Captain Morgan sir, ready, willing, and so very able to oblige and at anytime to," she grinned though she knew he couldn't see it, but only hear it in her voice.

_"Bye silly girl." _

"Go catch those bad guys you handsome stud and I'll be waiting wearing nothing but a smile," and she hung up.

Derek stood there for a few seconds staring at his phone thinking he'd heard her wrong, but the words kept replaying themselves in his head letting him know that his mind wasn't playing ticks on him.

"Morgan," Prentiss called, "let's go we're wasten day light."

He shook the lust induced fog Penelope's words had sent his thoughts to, too say, "Hold your ass a second Prentiss I'm comin'."

"Yea I'll bet you are," she snarked wanting to know what had him, so flummoxed, "so was that your girlfriend you were talkin' to?"

"None of your business Em," he reminded her pulling open the SUV's door and jumping in.

"And why not?" she asked, getting in as well snapping her seat belt, after which she crossed her arms over her ample bosom eyebrow raised towards Morgan.

He sighed deeply, "It was Pen, happy?"

"Very," she grinned, "so she'd the one getting you all hot and bothered now?"

"Always has," slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Really," she bragged out, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Can it Prentiss it's none of your business."

"Bullshit," she responded rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Tell me how long have you been getting all hot and bothered by Penelope," she asked her tone chipped and professional like a therapist.

"I'm not answering that one, we've got a case to finish, so drop it," he stated closing the discussion for now.

"Oh I'll drop it for now Morgan, but you just wait," she tossed back settling into the tan leather seat watching the rolling country side of Texas fly by their SUV as Derek drove down the highway.

The case took another full day before they found the dirt bag preying on innocent women, unfortunately a rain storm grounded them until morning.

"It's so good to be back home," JJ stated as they worked into the BAU the next morning.

"And it's good to have my team of superheroes back from all points south," came Penelope's chipper voice from the kitchenette as she started a pot of coffee to brew.

"You are a God send Penelope Garcia," Emily said walking over to wait for the fresh coffee.

"What the normal _gourmet_ cop shop coffee not cutting it?"

"Bit your tongue woman," Morgan stated from right behind her.

She could feel his body heat radiating from his hard muscular form and she wanted nothing more than to turn about and take a big bite. However she did, "Why don't you bit it for me lover," she tossed over her shoulder, stepping slightly away from him, leaning over the table, giving him a view of her back side covered in a black pencil skirt, slit up the back stopping just high enough to give him a peak at her black fishnet stockings and red patent heels.

_'Damn the woman's a working distraction and tease,' _he thought feeling his groin tighten in response to the short preview. Leaning over her he whispered in her ear, "I would Goddess but there are too many people around who wouldn't want the free show. I'd rather save it for later."

She sighed, feeling the warm of his body envelope her totally, before turning her head just slightly seeing the sparkle of lust in his deep pools of chocolate, "Oh sugar I so wouldn't care, just let me clear off this table and I'm all yours."

He growled a deep feral sound from within his chest, the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and do just that growing within him as he watched her tiny pink tongue come out and wet her ruby red lips. She sultry grin only made it that much more tempting, but something hitting him on the side of his face broke the lusty hazy over them.

"Get a room you two horn dogs," Emily mocked gadded grabbing the glass coffee pot once finished and pouring herself a steaming cup of the hot brew savoring the delicious aroma. "Now that's coffee," she stated before walking off.

Morgan righted himself straitening his dark purple dress shirt a present from Penelope a few years day, and glanced sideways at the woman in question. His breath catching slightly at the sight she was presenting to him. Holding a chocolate éclair between her thumb, forefinger and middle posed just at the entrance of her mouth. He watched as she slowly opened, that same pink tongue that he knew could spew out dirty little words and phrases, swiping the very tip of the breakfast sweet, taking just the tip inside her mouth, slowly biting down eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"So good it's almost orgasmic," Penelope stated licking her lips clean of chocolate. Glancing at Derek feeling his eyes on her, "You want a bite handsome?" she asked offering up her choice of sweets to his mouth.

He leaned in slowly, dipping his own tongue into the sweet creamy chocolate filling, before his lips surrounded the whole pastry, eyes firmly locked with hers as he took his own small bit, "Humm," he grinned putting back chewing, "good, but I don't know about orgasmic baby girl. Now I could help you with that one, just," he raked his eyes, hot with lust over her body, the top half covered in a breast hugging red silk Japanese style blouse, little cherry blossoms decorating the fabric, "let me know when and where," and he turned to walk away leaving her, for the first time, speechless.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing temptation

A.N: I know, it's taking for ever but you can blame it on work really. I digress thank you to everyone who reviewed, added as favorites, and alerted you guys are so sweet and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter six

Growing temptation

_I know he'll be at the party tonight, he'll be lookin' so fine  
He'll be surprised when I walk up and say  
That man, I wanna make you glad you're alive  
_

The day crawled by all too slowly for Penelope taste. Mostly keeping busy with up grades, and searches for other teams the whole time she couldn't get Derek's face out of her mind from this morning. He was ingrained like never before. A good memory she didn't ever want to loose.

"Knock, knock gorgeous it's rounding closin' time you ready to get your groove on," Derek stated from the door watching her back.

She turned a bright smile lighting her face, "Sorry sugar but mama's got to work tonight," she pouted trying hard now to show that she was faking it.

He stepped inside closing the door behind him, then turned back to her seeing her eyebrow raised in slight confusion by his action. "Privacy," he offered coming to tower over her.

"For what handsome?" she glanced up at him doe eyed unsure of his actions, but trilled to be alone with him none the less.

He shook his head, not saying a word, but grasped her shoulders and pulled her from the mesh computer chair and into his arms, breathing in the warm scent of vanilla and honeysuckle a combination he'd come to associate with her from the second he'd laid eyes on her, burying his face in her hair, lips grazing her neck, feeling her shiver from the contact.

"Derek," she tentatively started unsure of what his actions meant, "is everything ok?"

He grinned against her skin, "Everything just prefect baby girl," he responded laying a quick sweet kiss to her sensitive neck. "Now I just need to convince you to abandon your work for tonight and come out with me. Remember you promised to go that I'd be your wingman."

She had trouble forming two words to string together because the sensations he was sending through her body robbed her of speech. However, "I remember hot stuff, but…"

He pulled back slightly a full Morgan pout on display, "No buts woman."

She sighed, "I'll see if I can hurry things along," came her response trying to sound vexed and annoyed, but she really had other plans for tonight.

"That's my girl," he stated tapping her nose, but the look in his eyes told a different story all together.

She laughed, "Don't get your hopes up to high my chocolate Adonis I may have to back out," and to prove her point she backed out of his arms putting some distance between them now wanting to give away her feelings just, yet.

Her actions puzzled Derek, "Penelope don't make me come and get you."

"Oh a threat from the big bad FBI profiler, what ever will you do sir, hand cuff me and lead me away?" she purred turning away from him putting her hands behind her as if he was going to cuff her.

He stocked forward grasping her wrists in one large warm hand, pulling her body flush against his, "You'll have to misbehave to find out baby girl," he whispered into her ear. He knew he was playing with fire having her body pressed so close all he had to do was wrap his free arm around her waist clamping her in place and lower his head to her neck sampling to milky white flesh bared to his eyes. Oh he was sorely tempted to do just that, frat rules, his own damn code be damned.

"I'll have to misbehave more often then Agent Morgan," she purred leaning her head back onto his shoulder feeling his body heat through her clothes wanting nothing more than to turn around and take hold of that silk purple shirt and crush her lips to his. But she had other, bigger plans than that. She wanted him knowing full well that she was looking for one man and one man only. That what his manhunt was all about after all getting the man she craved and loved forever and not just a one night thang.

"You do that sugar mama and I'll have to keep you hand cuffed to me all the time."

"Not a bad prospect from my point of view lover. Getting to see you naked, showering with you, sleeping in the same bed with you, humm the possibilities are endless and oh so inviting."

He was glad to have worn a lose fitting pair of slacks today, but it didn't help to throbbing ache that her words had built up inside his body or the lust that colored his eyes almost black. He wanted her that was for sure, but wanting and having her was two different things. "Careful beautiful your mouth might cash checks your ass can't handle."

"Honey," she purred, twisting finally free from his grasp turning to face him laying a hand against his chest feeling the power and strength beneath the fabric, "I can so cash any check my mouth writes be totally certain of that."

Without warning his right hand snaked up into her soft red hair pulling her face close to his, breath ghosting over her lips, "You sure sweetness? You want," his eyes glanced down at those full pouty red lips, watching her wet them, "to test that theory."

_'Yes hell yes, just shut up and kiss me all ready you crazy gorgeous man you,'_ Penelope thought her mouth suddenly stopped working and for that matter so had her brain.

"Well Goddess I'm waiting for an answer?"

"I'd," she cleaned her throat hoping he wouldn't pick on the quiver, "I'd be delighted to take you up on that oh so wonderful offer handsome."

"But," he dragged out that one word slowly, his lips grazing hers slowly. She teased him so damn much over the years, granted nothing to this extent, but still her words and actions drove him crazy with wanting her.

"She had work to get back to Morgan and for that matter so do you," came Rossi's deep voice.

They jumped apart looking as if they'd been shocked by electricity and guilty.

"Don't you knock," Morgan commanded turning to face the smirking older agent.

"Did no one answered so I thought Garcia was gone for the day. But then I tried to knob and found it unlocked and will here I am," he answered dark eyes twinkling with barely repressed mirth.

"Yes there you are oh wise one," Penelope stated hearing Morgan snort, she smacked his arm, "did you need something?"

Rossi grinned again, "Just seeing if you were coming out with us tonight, JJ requested I do so."

"Well tell my little love bunny that I will join you all as soon as I can."

He arched an eyebrow, "Don't tell me more requests?"

"Got it in one, they don't pay you the big bucks for nothing hu," she teased then looked at Derek, "now stud muffin you must leave, so I can finish my work."

"Under much protest I will leave. If," he drew her eyes towards him, "stay to long and not come to me I will come for you. That's a promise baby girl," he all but growled tweaking the end of her nose softly, before stocking out.

"You know," Rossi began once Derek was out of ear shot, "you need to put that poor boy out of his misery."

"I have a plan," she grinned turning from the older man, but not before he saw the mischievous gleam in her dark honey eyes.

"One I don't want to know about, but when the time comes for the wavier let me know and I'll" he smoothed his hands out in front of him, "defrost the ice queen for you."

"Thank you Rossi," Penelope responded genuinely.

"Not a problem Bella. Besides I like seeing her all riled up especially when there's nothing she can do about it," he grinned and left her to the work.

Two hours later Penelope put her babies to bed for the night, looked at her Snoopy watch seeing that it was barely pass six, a grin spread across her features. Pulling her phone from her skirt pocket she sent off a quick text to the girls informing them that she would indeed make it to there night out to give her an hour then another to Morgan.

_ Do save a dance 4 me hot stuff. I wouldn't want to have to erase some flimsy hussy 4 hitting on my man._

She waited for a few seconds, but when no reply came she grabbed her purse, lab top bag and rose from her chair. Hitting the lights and locking her door, before feeling the buzz of her cell.

_It'd be the other way around mama. I'd have 2 pull the drooling dogs from u. _

She chuckled, if only he knew how much she wished he'd be all hers forever. Shaking her head, she continued down the hallway, out into the quiet bull pen and through the glass doors.

"What took you so long sexy," came his smooth as velvet voice. 

"Good God Derek you gave me a start," she clutched her chest.

"Sorry Penelope," he apologized sheepishly walking towards her.

"No harm no foul hot stuff," she answered letting her hand fall to her side. There was a look in his eye that she hadn't seen before something had changed in the last three hours since she seen him. "Something wrong Derek?"

He shook his head, "In fact everything's prefect well almost," he answered coming to a stop in front of her.

"Almost and that would mean what?"

"You'll have to wait and see Goddess," he stated cryptically, fingers snagging a lock of her fiery red hair between his fingers. "Have I told you lately how much I love you hair this color?"

"N…no not recently," curing herself for stuttering but she couldn't help it he was causing her stomach to flip flop inside her, butterflies beating their wings so fiercely that she was sure they'd brake free any minute, heart pounding with excitement and anticipation that she was sure he could hear.

"It's true Red delicious, so very true," he groaned lowering his hand his was torturing himself just as much as her. But after reviewing her actions, remakes and not so subtle hints he'd come to an understand of sorts one he was willing to test out.

"Glad you approve," she smiled, turning the tables as she rested one hand against his chest again feeling the muscles jump.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"You betch I am," she all but purred running her hand down his chest, turning away from him towards the elevators.

He took hold of said hand tugging her to a halt, a smile gracing his lips as he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the palm before starting forward making her keep instep with him as they entered the elevator. The door closed well he pulled her into his arms, tired of wanting, tried of dreamed about the one thing he couldn't have until now, even if she was on a manhunt he would try to get her to hunt him and only him for now on. Cause he damn sure was hunting her from now on.

He lowered his mouth to her ear, "I can't wait to get out on the dance floor."

"Really," she breathed, goose bumps forming on her skin at the contact.

"Yes, really, you wanted me to save you a dance," he reminded her.

"True but I'll have other offers," she stated coyly wanting to raise his heckles.

"Not if I can help it baby girl," he growled ghosting his lips over the sensitive outer shell.

She giggled, "And are you going to stop every man from asking me handsome?"

"Damn strait woman."

"You have no claim to me hot stuff, I'm a free woman," she answered arms wrapping around his neck.

He shivered at the contact sure she'd given him hugs before, but this, this was different a lovers embrace as he pulled back to stare down into her illuminated honey eyes. The urge to kiss her growing so strongly his will power to stop himself snapped, as he lowered his lips towards hers the elevator dinged signaling it was time to disembark.

He growled low in his throat while letting her go, growing tired of these distractions that let her get away from him.

They stepped out, quietly making their way to their cars.

At hers Penelope turned, "I'll see you at the bar my sexy profiler. And Derek," she watched him turn back towards her eyed darken with primal lust, "I expect you to be my wingman tonight."

"Oh don't worry beautiful I will," he assured her, _'be keeping every man's paws off what's mine,'_ he thought forcing himself to grin.


	7. Chapter 7: Wingman hell

A.N: just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites thanks guys for the support and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song I'm using it Brian McKnight's "Must be love."

Chapter seven

Wingman hell

Softly cursing under her breath staring at the mountain of clothes on her bed, she tried in vein to pick something to wear, something guaranteed to make Derek Morgan drool. Spotting the silky black fabric under a few old cotton shirts she pulled it free the cool silk flowing through her fingers like cool water a mischievous smirk graced her lips as she began to search for the skirt to go with.

Twenty minutes later Penelope stared at her reflection a satisfied look in her deep honey eyes. Flipping dark red hair over her shoulder, she grabbed her keys, wallet and cell phone before heading out to knock him on his ass in a good way.

Entering the dimly lit night club Penelope scanned the crowd looking for her friends and team mates. She spotted JJ and Will sitting at their table deep in conversation, Reid and Emily out on the dance floor the latter trying to show the former how to more to the music, while Rossi sat at the bar eyes taking in the whole scene his profiler skills working. Two were missing on first inspection making her frown and wonder why Hotch decided to skip out. She knew of course that Morgan would show it was only a matter of time.

Slowly she sauntered towards their table, oblivious to the multi of eyes watching her. "Evening my sweets," she said taking a seat near JJ.

"Damn Garcia I think the whole men's section just might need a drool bucket tonight," JJ commented a smile forming on her light pink lips.

"Did some super fox walk in the room?" Penelope questioned turning to glance at the door.

JJ just shook her head never understand why Penelope didn't see the beauty with which she presented the world. "Never mind Pen, so Morgan comin'?"

She nodded, "He should be here, what about Hotch?"

"Said he'd be by later," as if on cue, Hotch walked up to their table.

"Ladies, Will," Hotch stated taking a stool a slight incline of his head as greeting.

Penelope glanced at him, dressed in a pair of fitting black jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, and if wonders never cease a brown leather bombers jacket. "Damn boss man you clean up nice."

He graced her with a rare half smile, "Thanks Garcia."

"So whatch havin'?" asked a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, tight pink halter top, short black skirt and thigh high black boots.

"Beer thanks," Hotch answered then gave it over to Penelope.

"Long island ice tea please."

"Back in a few," the perky waitress stated swaying off.

The music changed best slightly as Karen Kamon's "Manhunt" stated to blare through the speakers making Penelope giggle slightly. All humor fled when a hard, hot body pressed against her back, she knew right away this wasn't Morgan his smell was different more earthy than spicy. Turning slightly she met a pair of dark amber eyes the same eyes from weeks back.

"The Gods must have seen fit to bring you back to me milady," his deep voice rumbled.

"Aren't you luck sailor," she cooed turning to face the handsome stranger whose name she only just barely remembered.

"I hope so love," he returned extending his hand for her to take, which she did, so slowly eyes still searching for Morgan.

But with a shrug of her shoulders she figured what the hell Morgan hadn't seen fit to even show up yet. She let the muscle bound honey draw her into equally delicious strong arms. She could feel each muscle bunch and flex under her finger tips as a slow burn ignited in her body, nothing like the inferno Morgan could set with just one touch but it was still pleasant enough burn.

"So," his deep slightly accented voice drew out, "what's a beautiful lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Relaxing with friends you," she offered giving him her attention for now.

"Dancin'," he proved cryptically, those same amber eyes giving her the once over. "A shame to make all this lushesness go to waste we should definitely show it off," and to prove his point he pulled her body closer grinding his hips to the beat as his large warm hands encircled her back.

"Who said it was going to waste sugar lips," she countered feeling eyes watching her.

"I do love you were just sitting there when you should've been dancing."

"Your pretty smooth talker, but can you keep up."

"Oh honey," Tyler drawled slowly his left hand coming up to trace a light pattern down her cheek, "I could take you to the moon and back many times."

His blood boiled in his veins at the scene playing out in front of him. He'd just walked in the door, the cool spring breeze following him in, doing nothing to cool his ire at seeing his woman pressed up against the hunk of the second. He'd took a step back into the shadows watching her closely, eyes taking in her choice of dress from her patented black heels, up exposed stocking covered legs, to the edge of a dark blue hip hugging a line skirt that fell just below her knees. Up farther to the start of that silky black camisole that clung to her in all the right places, extenuating her breasts and collarbone that he ached to kiss and nibble, arms bare only thin straps holding the shirt in place. His eyes dilated, when she turned and a large expanse of creamy white flesh was bared to his hunger glaze he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and pull her away from the jerk who's hands were currently all over his woman.

But then he reframed this was her manhunt after all if she wanted to play then, so be it he'd let her for now that is. The music changed once more a light beat of R&B filtered through speakers a song Morgan knew all too well, one that had him stocking forward slowly a predator stocking its prey.

_I used to hang out all night  
Ladies on the left and and the right  
They used to call me mr. shady down low undercover  
(this must be)  
I didn't give a damn what I said  
As long as they awoke in my bed  
I was gonna get it one way or the other  
(this must be)  
I was just as fast as I could be  
Didn't want nobody changing me  
I'd go running from lover to lover  
Then you walked in my life right on time  
Not a penny short of a dime  
And baby I'm beginning to discover_

She felt the heat soaking into her as he pressed himself up against her back his scent of after shave, and man invading her senses sending tingles down her spine. She felt his lips press a chaste kiss to the smooth skin of her neck, his tongue coming out slightly to wet the flesh as more chills ran down her body. Good God how could one man be so damn sexy and alluring like Derek. All she wanted to do was turn around and wrap her arms tightly around his waist and bury her nose into his chest in haling the scent that was all him.

His senses in over drive the woman was a damn tease from word go from the light scent of sandalwood and vanilla that kissed her skin to the strawberry fragrance in her beautiful red hair. His body tightened in a heated response to having her pressed against him. How he wanted this beauty something fierce as the words of Brian McKnight's song washed over him like cool water on a parched tongue. They spoke to him like no others ever had and he knew in that second Penelope was and would always be the only one for him, cause this was love.

"Excuse me man but this is my lady tonight go find your own," Tyler said a growl of anger in his voice.

Derek looked up from her neck a feral gleam in his deep chocolate eyes, "Unless you want to end up in a body bag I suggested you move on man."

Penelope looked over her shoulder seeing the tension and heat in his glaze, she turned back to Tyler, "Sorry sug, but I'd hate for you to get hurt I'll," she drew her finger down his chest playing the game up a few notches, "later."

Tyler took a step back acquiescing to Penelope and giving Derek a pointed hated look, but before he stepped away fully he took her hand in his and kissed the top softly giving her a sexy wink before disappearing into the crowd.

"Like hell you will woman," he rumbled arms wrapping around her waist from behind pulling her body flush again his letting her feel the evidence of his need for her.

_This must be love  
It must be love, yeah  
Cause tell me what is love  
If this ain't love  
This must be love  
It's gotta be love, yeah  
Cause tell me what is love  
If this ain't love  
_

"And you are going to stop me?" she purred heat pooling between her legs as his erection pressed against her bottom.

"Yes," he hissed turning her around in one fluid movement, "your mind for tonight."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh really."

"Yes damn it," his breathing was ragged and sharp as her soft body came in contact with his hard one he never felt a more pleasurable pain in his life. He ached for her so deeply that it scared him.

Her arms wound their way around his neck, eyes locking with his as the song continued to play their bodies danced in time with the beat, heat surrounding them, consuming the very sexually charged air around them.

He placed his arms protectively around her waist burying his nose in her hair breathing deeply. He didn't know how he could've over looked her for so long, but then he knew he never over looked her fully just kept her up on a shelve like a fragile glass doll he didn't want to brake. But now, now he wanted to brake, wanted to be hers, inside and out in every way possible. He was tried of one stand nights and relationships that didn't last all because they weren't her, his baby girl.

"You know hot stuff your suppose to be my wingman tonight not my man," she chided softly, but enjoyed having him surround her, his scent filling her nose making her dizzy.

"Don't care Goddess," he answered placing a chaste kiss to her neck, "I don't want to be your wingman anymore."

She pulled back slightly an ached eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yes really you silly woman," he smiled.

She tried to cover the smirk, "Then what do you want to be handsome," she asked brushing a piece of imaginary dust from his shoulder noticing the black cotton Henley he wore. She could feel his tight abs through the thin cotton and a hiss with drew from her lips God how she loved this man.

"I shouldn't be seeing this," Hotch's voice stated over the music.

"Hey none of us sees anything," Rossi laughed keeping his own eyes from moving back to the couple.

"All I've got to say is it's about damn time," JJ offered taking a drink of her Chardonnay.

End note: and no this isn't the end of the story two more chapters to go. I hope you like.


	8. Chapter 8: Fools in love

A.N: second to last chapter everyone. Thanks you all who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter eight

Fool's in love

The question hung in the air like dew drenched fog on those early mornings. He knew from the start that he loved her, craved her in a way he craved no other woman, but something held him back, a nagging voice in his mind that told him not to say. _'Your lover, husband, father of your children,' _the words were all ready to drip from his lips, but they wouldn't fall. Instead he remained mute as he held her close the song finishing the last beats.

Penelope pulled back, "Handsome did you fall asleep on me?"

He jerked back into reality, "With you gorgeous."

She smiled but it barely lit her eyes, feeling the tense that had entered his body replacing the teasing and sexually charged attitude he'd presented her with just moments ago. "You did answer my question?" she feared the worse now.

His own grin didn't reach his eyes as he cupped the back of her head, "I'm," his fingers trembled slightly, "I'm not sure Penelope."

"Oh," her heart broke at those four words, "well then if you'll," she motioned for him to let her go, which he did so reluctantly knowing he'd fucked up big time.

"Penelope," he pleaded begging for understanding.

"It's nothing hot stuff I understand," and she walked away before the tears gathered to mass proportion and fell from her eyes.

"Someone please tell me what the hell just happened," Emily damn near shrieked slamming her bottle of Sam Adams down.

No one answered only JJ slide off her stool and marched her lithe body over to Morgan who stood on the dance floor watching Penelope walk away, she never knew Emily had followed. When just behind him, she let her anger take control and smacked him up side his bald head.

He turned around swiftly ready to fight, then he saw JJ and Emily both standing there eyes shooting fire at him, "What the hell was that for?"

"You stupid blind jackass I thought you could profile better than that," JJ admonished placing her hands on her narrow hips in anger.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about JJ."

"Penelope you dimwit," Emily supplied sarcastically narrowing her own dark eyes on him.

He was actually shaking in his boot, will just a little, "What about her?"

JJ shook her head, blonde hair flying around, "You really are blind aren't you Morgan," she reiterated discussed with the male specimen in front of her. "She," and JJ pointed towards the way Penelope left, "is in love with you that's what all this was about. And you call yourself a profiler, a pro-blinder more like it."

Derek stood there stupefied, she wasn't serious was she, but then, his mind replayed everything from the last few weeks up until tonight, and he smacked his palm to his forehead.

"By George, JJ I think he's finally got it," Emily commented bitingly.

Morgan ignored their words and started for the door, only to have JJ stop him, "Don't even think about it buster your in the dog house right now. She's going to need some serious time away from you, before you go on hands and knees begging. Let," she waited for him to turn around, then she waved between her and Emily, "handle it."

"Hell no," he shouted over the pulsing music, "I let you two handle it and Penelope will never speak to me again."

"Something you'll have to be willing to sacrifice for," Emily answered with a shake of her head, turning back to the table to retrieve her purse.

He gave JJ a wounded puppy look, "Don't black ball me Jayje."

She so wanted to laugh at him, but didn't have the heart, "We're not, but you know Penelope."

He nodded, "Can you at least tell her I'm sorry."

"For what? Leading her on? For not telling her the truth of the matter? For not loving her the way she loves you? I need specifics here Morgan what are you sorry for."

He hung his head knowing JJ was right. He knew the real reason he couldn't tell her, fear held him back. "I," she held up a hand.

"Save it until you know what you want Morgan," and she turned away from him making her way back to the table, leaning close to Will, "I'll see you in the morning honey," and she kissed his cheek motioned with a nod to Emily as the two ladies left the club.

Morgan feeling like he'd just been kicked returned to their table, four sets of questioning eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Boy you deserve so much more than a slap to the back of your head," Rossi answered a slow shake of his dark head.

"Yea what the hell was that," Will asked, his Cajun accent shining through.

He growled, "None of your damn business that's what," and he turned to leave.

"Morgan," Hotch stated slowly, but loud enough to be heard over the roar of the music, "need to talk?"

Derek shook his head and left he had too much thinking to do.

"Maybe he's just not ready," Reid provided taking a slow sip from his beer.

"No it's something else," Hotch answered watching the strongest member of his team slump off.

Meanwhile, "Go away," Penelope yelled to the door.

"Pen it's us," Emily yelled through the hard wood door.

They heard the lock turn, the knob jiggle and Penelope's tear stained pale face inch out the door, "What?"

"Oh honey is he really worth the tears?" JJ asked hoping some reverse psychology would work.

She crumbled at the question the door jam holding her up. She'd unlatched the chain and opened the door, enough for both women to work in. what greeted them, made them both smile and sad. An ice cream carton, Ben and Jerry's 'Chucky monkey' sat on the coffee table, small balls of tissue lay everywhere, her favorite hot pink throw, thrown over the back of her couch and 'Dirty Dancing' just starting on the TV.

JJ turned to take in her friend's appearance, eyes rimmed with red, nose a little pink tinge, mascara dripping down her face, however it was the wounded heart broken look in those normally bright honey orbs that had the shorter blonde gathering her into a warm friendly embrace. "It'll be ok Pen," she soothed.

"No J it won't God what he must think of me know. I practically threw myself at him and for what," she sniffled, "nothing not a damn bucking thing."

"He's just a stupid man PG, you have to have a road map, signs and even a few well placed flairs to show him the way," Emily commented placing a reassuring hand on her shaking shoulder.

"How could he have missed them?" she questioned pulling back from JJ to wipe her nose, "I mean I tried everything I could."

"Except out right telling him what you feel," JJ answered.

Penelope looked displeased, "And had him laugh in my face, no thank you."

"Why not? He'd never laugh at you Pen," Emily stated frankly, "he loves you."

She laughed bitterly, "Yea and I'm married to Bill Gates."

JJ bit back her retort, "Em's right Pen," she held up her hand, "he does love you, the big blind jackass."

"Don't call my Adonis that," Penelope admonished though her tears even if she was mad as hell at her hot stuff she still didn't like someone else putting him down.

"Do you love him?" Emily asked strait out.

Penelope didn't have to think about it, "With every fiber in my being, but that doesn't change anything."

"Course it does," JJ countered a bit forcefully.

"Yes it damn well does."

Holding her hands up in the age old sign of surrender she offered instead, "Let's watch the movie, we brought more ice cream and Twizzlers."

Penelope nodded, but turned towards her bathroom instead, "Give me just a few minutes," and she disappeared.

"What's the plan boss?" Emily whispered stepping forward putting her grocery bag down.

A slow smile crawled across her lips, "Remind her of who she wants."

Across town Morgan was getting ready for a run to dispel the unwanted misery in his heart and mind. He knew he'd messed up big time with Penelope, but like all the rest of the times he'd tried to start someone one thing kept coming back to him. He reached the door, just as a knock sounded breaking the silent.

"Morgan?" came Reid's voice.

Opening the door, "What do you want kid?"

"A word."

"Word!" Derek retorted.

Reid shook his head, "Smartass, can I come in."

Derek moved aside watching the younger man fidget. He went to speak but Spencer started first, "You've always been the confided one, you got the most numbers, the best girls, never did without in that respect. But then why did you let Penelope just walk away?"

Puzzled Morgan went to speak again, "I don't follow that big brain of yours Reid."

"It's simple really," he continues as if Morgan said nothing, "you're scared she doesn't love you."

"No just ignore my," he drew up fast at Reid last words, "What are you talking about?"

Spencer looked at him, "It's true there's something buried deep inside that you don't want to share with anyone something that has you holding back from Garcia."

"That's nice Reid and how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Body language, the signs you send off when ever something was getting to deep, experience."

The last word grabbed Morgan attention, "What experience?"

"Lila some, Austin the most," Reid answered a haunted look entering his deep coffee colored eyes.

"You never," he trailed off.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I've stopped trying in fact that's why Prentiss and I," he grinned boyishly clearing his throat, "that's another matter all together one not for your ears I might add."

A devilish smirk filled his face, "Come on tell me Reid."

Spencer shook his brown head, "Not the time and not the right person we're discussing. Now you tell her what's buried deep down and let the, what's that saying, the feline into the bag."

Morgan gave him a perplexed look before getting what the comment meant, "It's let the cat out of the bag, Reid."

"Yea that now out with it, cause static's show that you feel much better and live healthier lives, when we unburden are selves."

"Not a chance boy genius, now if you'll excuse me."

"Seriously Morgan," Reid countered eyebrow raised, "so you're just going to let her go, just like that?"

"And it would be your business why?"

He shook his head again trying another way, "Do you love her?"

"Yes," he answered with out even thinking.

"Good to know we're on the same page then," he started for the door, "tell her that and then kiss her senseless to prove the point," and he was out the door.

For two days neither spoke a tense settled over the small group and the braking point was fast approaching.

Friday late, JJ walked into Morgan's office, "Make sure you pick her up at six promptly and for God sake don't be late," and she started to leave.

"Woo their JJ what are you talking about?"

"The banquet of course," she answered like it was the most common thing.

"She doesn't want me to take her."

"The hell you say, you get off that ass for your Morgan and get ready to knock Penelope Garcia's socks off and do it right or there will be hell to pay," and this time she did leave.

Mumbling about how stupid and unfair the girls were being as she got ready, Penelope checked herself one last time, just as a knock came at her door.

Stepping forward she answered, "Bout time you two showed," she stopped voice going AWOL at the presence standing at her door.

End note: I know couldn't help a little angst in there hope you like.


	9. Chapter 9: Must be love

A.N: ok so I thought this would be the last chapter but I thought wrong. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites its candy for my muse and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter nine

Must be love

"You just going to stand there beautiful or are you going to let me in?" Derek asked lamely. He was greeted with the door slamming in his face. "Penelope," he shouted banging on the door.

"Go away you gorgeous over grown jackass," she answered feeling the tears starting to slide down her cheeks. She'd gotten good at ducking and dodging him the last two days only being in the room at briefings and the occasional time in the kitchenette, but there had been others around at the time.

"Can't do it sweetness not until you hear me out."

"You got nothing to say that I want to hear Morgan."

He winced at her hurt tone, thick with tears and heart break, "Don't make me break down this damn door Penelope Garcia you know how good I am at that," he threatened knowing all he really had to do was use the key in his pocket. But really he wanted her to invite him in, and not force his way.

"Don't care go ahead and break it down and you'll be replacing it hot head."

He slammed his fist into the unforgiving wood his emotions running so damn high. The last two days had been killing him. Not being able to talk to her, see her, touch her soft porcelain skin, to finally kiss those soft ruby lips he kept dreaming of. Hell even in his dreams he couldn't get away from her. She plagued him night and day tormented him with that sweet lush body and her words of love and passion, promises that would turn to nightmares when he woke to find that life wasn't his dreams.

"Penelope, please," he begged doing to one thing he never thought he'd ever do. When she wouldn't open the door, "Fine then I'll begin out here and you better listen woman."

She hear him sigh a deep soul wrenching sound that caused her to press her body and ear against the door to listen. She felt foolish for doing, so. She could give in let him come inside and face her, but her pride kept her from doing just that.

"I've never loved someone the way I love you Penelope. My mother and sisters were it for so long, then junior year of high school I met someone," she could hear him pacing outside her door, "I thought she could dispel the memories of Buford, the touch I still felt, the visions of his face. And for a while she did," he laughed bitterly.

"I thought for the first time someone saw me for me and not just a piece of meat, boy I was so damn wrong," he kicked at the wall, turned away from her door.

He could hear the lock turn and Penelope's pale tear stained face emerged from behind the door, "This doesn't mean I forgive you hot stuff, but I don't think my neighbors want to hear," and she moved aside to let him come in.

Closing the door, she took a deep breath and turned around to face him, she never expected the array of emotions that raced across his face.

"Damn woman," he breathed wanting nothing more than to forget about everything else in life and wrap her in his arms, crush her body close and claim what he wanted. "You truly are a Goddess," his eyes took in the hip hugging red dress, with a deep V cut showing off a generous amount of cleavage, her red hair slightly pulled back little ringlets falling around her shoulders, red painted lips taunting him to kiss, and nibble and lick until he had her withering in ecstasy.

She tried to fight the heated bluish that rose up her cheeks and body, at the equally heated look that filled those dark chocolate eyes, eyes she wanted to drown in, but no he was in trouble, "Don't start with that Derek," she took a deep cleaning breath, "now you were saying."

He shook his head cleaning the fog, with a shrug of his shoulders he turned from his vision, "She just wanted a ride out of the ghettos. A free ticket to fame and fortune, Clara wanted the world and I was just the first stepping stone she used to get what she wanted."

"What do you mean sugar," Penelope asked though she all ready guessed what he meant it was there in his posture. Without much thought she moved forward, placing her hand under the bend of his elbow and led him to the couch, were she sat him down then faced him.

He didn't look in her eyes when he spoke, "The minute I got injured she moved on to another player. Said she didn't want to take care of someone who couldn't make her money and let her live in the lap of luxury. I was a fool to think she'd actually want me, and not what I could give her. It was always that way."

"What way?"

He changed a glance at her, "I'd give and give until it hurt, Buford, Clara, other women in the past. Only my mother and sisters gave back what I gave to them, and one other," he paused grasping the side her face in his callused palm, "you know who that is baby girl?"

She shook her head the feeling of his rough hand igniting a fire inside her body, "No," she let slip barely a whisper.

"You," he answered his heart in his eyes.

A tear slipped free from her lashes as she looked away from him, turmoil coursing through her veins, "I don't understand."

"I made a mistake Penelope," he answered dropping the hand, but then caught the tear on the end of his finger brushing it aside, caressing her baby soft face.

"How so?"

He chuckled, "I let the best thing in my life walk away and for what not a damn thing but wounded pride and foolishness."

"Two good reasons I guess."

He shook his head, "Never good enough to loose the part of my soul that I can't live without." Her breath hitched at his words, "Can you forgive a foolish man of his stupid ways?"

She turned and looked at him, sitting on her purple couch, arms resting at his side, a dark red button down shirt incasing his chest and torso, black slacks covering the lower half, but its those dark chocolate pleading eyes that held her captivated that begged her to forgive him. Slowly she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Of course handsome I could never stay anger at my big piece of hot melting chocolate, well not for long anyway." She wasn't sure which way he meant his statement but even if it was just as friends she could live with that right?

"Good to know baby girl," he answered once again cupping her cheek in his warm palm mouth going dry when she turned her face into the warmth, placing a tender kiss, before turning back to face him, her heart in her own honey orbs.

"My question then Derek is simple," she watched him nod, "what part do you want to play in my life?"

He sat there a second thinking over everything, a slow easy grin crossed his lips as Reid's words came back to him, "Love you silly girl," and he pulled her head towards his to capture her lips in a heated, tongue tangling kiss filled with passion and longer that had built up for so damn long.

Wrapping her arms tight around his neck, Penelope pulled him close as she leaned back against the arm of her couch, wanting to feel the heavy masculine warmth of his body press into hers. She sighed when he complied, pressing her back ever so slightly not wanting to hurt her. She moaned at the heady scent that filled her nose a combination after shave, Irish spring soap and Morgan, something she knew she'd never get enough of.

A slight shiver ran through her body as his hands took possession of her head holding it still as his mouth ravaged hers masterfully. Plunging deeply before withdrawing to sallow nibbles of her bottom lip to repeat each second, leaving her breathless and in no doubt as to how much he wanted her. In that instant he became her life force, her air, and need like a junky on crack, was her need and addiction to him.

But then the same could be said for Derek as his hands loosened their hold on her head, to drift down her body, finger tips running slowly down her the curve of her neck one stopping to cup the back as the left continued its path south. He wanted nothing more than to devour her whole starting at the top and working his way slowly, torturously down. How many nights had he dreamed of doing this very same thing, only to wake without her beside him. His body arching for a release only she could give him and no relief in sight. But now, now he was going to do what he'd only dreamed of, but first.

Slowly he pulled away from her intoxicating lips, placing feather light kisses to her cheeks, eyes, down the same path his fingers traveled, to suckle at her pulse point, which danced to a fast rhythm under his lips. "Humm I could stay like this forever baby girl," he mumbled against her skin.

"Why don't you lover?"

"Cause," he began pulling back slightly to take in her rumpled appearance, her once neatly placed hair, hand tossed, ruby lipstick smudged, eyes darken to almost black with lust and passion, "we have a banquet to get to beautiful."

She ran a hand down his back, lightly scratching the hard cloth covered flesh feeling him jump, "And ditching it would be bad why?"

"I don't relish the thought of being skinned alive sweeting," he answered growling at the feel of her small hands squeezing his ass.

"And who would do that to such a fine specimen of man?"

"JJ and Emily," he provided with a grin, reaching for her questing fingers as they came around his body to cup the bulge between their bodies, "now be a good girl and let's go."

She pouted, "But I don't want to hot stuff. I much," and she wiggled one hand free to wrap it around his neck bring his lips back down to hers just a hairs width away, "rather stay home and be oh so very naughty with you."

He chuckled again at her answer, "And miss out on showing off this lushes body to all the drooling males of the FBI," he stopped and thought about that for a second, raking his eyes hotly over her lushness incased in red silk, "on second thought, maybe I should keep you here forever, so no man can ever takes what's mine."

This time Penelope laughed, "Oh sugar I assure you that is one thing you'll never have to worry about. After all mama," and she unwrapped the arm around his neck, palm pressed against his chest, down his body and around to the small of his back as she spread her thighs just a fraction letting him feel the heat of her body more intimately, "doesn't like sharing her toys and doesn't want to be shared either."

"Damn strait woman," he growled low, leaning down to nuzzle his face into the warmth of her neck, breathing deeply the scent of sandalwood and vanilla.

She giggled, but then turned serious for a second, "I'm sorry to handsome," she stated making him rise up a fraction to stare down at her.

"What for?"

She toyed with the collar of his shirt, fingers brushing his neck, "For not telling you sooner."

He sat up, bringing her body with his and then into his lap, "Explain baby girl."

Feeling a bit naughty she straddled his hips facing him, "The manhunt I was on," she grinned placing a soft kiss to his neck, nibbling her way up to his ear, "was for you."

Grasping her shoulders in his hands he pulled her back a huge grin on his face, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I got tried of waiting on you to make your move, I wanted you still want you madly, but."

Fear gripped his heart, "But what beautiful?"

"Not for just one night," she answered sheepishly.

"Thank God," he exclaimed and claimed her lips in a masterful kiss that left her shaking with hungry and need.

End note: ok so my muse wants another chapter so hopefully it will come sometime tomorrow. I hope everyone liked this one and will for give the angst.


	10. Chapter 10: How sweet it is to be loved

A.N: finally the end has come slight warning for sexual situations nothing to grand though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys rock as usual and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter ten

Epilogue

How sweet it is to be loved by you

He tried to pull back he really did but she felt to damn good to leave at that second. Eventually the need for air became an issue and he pulled his lips from hers shallow gasps of air puffing from his mouth ghosting the skin of her neck as he placed kisses and nibbles along the column of her throat never getting enough.

"You know sugar," Penelope began arching herself backwards giving him better access to her.

"Know what?" he groaned dragging his lips lower to the top swell of her right breast.

"That uh," she lost coherent thought at the warm touch.

Smirking against her skin, his tongue came out to run just under the fabric of her red dress eliciting a deep moan from her parted, panting lips. "You were saying Goddess," he said, trailing his lips back up to her ear nipping at the lode.

"Banquet hot stuff," she managed to rasp out bliss filling her body. Penelope lifting her head staring into the deep dark pools of chocolate that smirked at her. A feeling of naughtiness washed over her as she rocked her hips against him feeling his erection pressing into the very core of her body, a hiss of pleasure slicing the silent room.

"Woman," he stated grabbing her hips holding her still, "if you don't stop that we'll never get out of here."

"The prospects of keeping you here in my humble abode fills me with such a desire to hand cuff you to my bed and not let you go. However," she ran a hand down his chest feeling the muscles jump under her warm touch, hearing the sharp intake of breath as she fiddled with the zipper of his slacks, "you really should take this," and she pointed at herself, "fine specimen of woman out and show her off."

"And if I don't want to share you?"

"Humm," she tapped her chin in playfully thought, "then you'd have to be punished not wouldn't you," she answered a wicked gleam in her eyes.

However, Derek never got a chance to answer as Penelope's house phone started to ring and dance in its cradle. Ignoring the offending piece of technology Penelope bent her head lower, running the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear feeling him shiver under neither her a prideful smirk gracing her features.

_"All right you two stop making wild monkey love and get your asses over here. If we have to be here than so the hell do you,"_ came JJ's aggravated voice.

They looked at each other, "Wild monkey love hu," Penelope arched an eye brow.

"She has a point Goddess."

"How so?"

"Well," he trailed his hands over the lush curves of her body, molding them to his hands, feeling her quiver over him, "I do want to make love to you."

_"Don't make us send Rossi over to get you,"_ Emily's voice threatened, _"one word that's all it'll take."_

She sighed, "I guess we should go," and started to rise from her position, but felt Derek's arms around her waist pulling her back against him, for one more soul searing, tongue tangling kiss that left them both breathless.

"Now we can go," he stated pushing to the edge of the couch letting Penelope rise first then following, "but one thing baby girl." She turned to him eyebrow raised in question. "Fix your hair," and he turned to answer her phone and the two very irate women. "Would you two hold your knickers we're coming."

_"Bout damn time," _JJ huffed.

"Hey romancing takes time Jareau," Derek admonished circling to watch Penelope move around her apartment pulling the pens from her hair letting the dark red locks fall over her shoulders, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips.

_"Ew Morgan stop ogling my best friend and get you butts here and soon." _

"Can't guarantee anything Jayje," he responded taking a step forward intended on one target.

_"You better guarantee it," came Emily's irritated voice once again_.

"Not when my baby girl looks as good as she does," he answered hanging up and stocking towards his unknowing prey.

Penelope squealed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor swinging around in a joyful circle.

"Derek," she stated a bit breathless, "put me down you big over grown handsome brute."

And he did, lips descending to nibble and lick the tender flesh of her neck.

"Derek," she said this time on a moan, "we need to go."

He shook his head against her back, "Only if it's towards that bed Goddess."

She giggled, but it turned into a groan as his hands started to bunch the fabric of her dress in his hands gathering it higher until her bare hips came into contact with the body heated material of his black slacks. One hand strayed down smooth hip to the center of her body a growing need threatening to consume them both.

"Please," she nearly begged, feeling his fingers inch their way across her heated flesh. With each finger walking step they neared their destination, dragging deep ragged breathes for her lungs.

"Please what Penelope?"

"Don't stop," she couldn't form two words to string together at the feelings he was invoking inside her body, the heat raging in her blood threatened to boil her alive with its intensity and he hadn't even touched her were the greatest need rested.

"Don't stop what baby girl," he breathed into her ear pressing his lips against the shell, while his fingers continued their slow move towards the center of her. He could feel the heat pulsing from her core and anticipation was damn near killing him.

"Loving me," and she surrendered her weight against him at the same time his callused fingers buried themselves under her red lace panties. Running the length of her tender folds feeling the wet warm incase his fingers, brushing the tiny nub at the top feeling her jerk to attention hips thrusting forward as she pushed her back against his chest wanting more of the delicious torture he was inflicting on her body.

"Your so ready for me baby girl," he groaned into her ear, keeping his fingers busy, "I can't wait to taste you, to feel you surround me."

This time it was Penelope who groaned, reaching behind her over her head to grasp the back of his head as she turned hers and placed her lips over his sealing them as best she could in the position she was in. She felt his questing fingers dip inside her tight core thrusting upwards as best he could his other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still.

Over and over he plunged his fingers deep inside her, his thumb brushing her clef making her jump and jerk against him as she whimpered into his mouth, her tongue torturing his. The arm around her waist traced slow patterns up her side, brushing the underside of her right breast before cupping the tender mound in his warm palm needing and molding the soft flesh. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, knowing she was close, he pulled the silk fabric of her dress low her bra following uncovering the lush bounty of her breast to his starving eyes, fingers tweaking the taut dusky nipple into a pebbled point, running the tip of his finger around the areola causing the peak a grow even harder with the attention he bestowed.

Penelope panted and moaned, her body was on fire from his touch growing sensitive and heighten. She ground her hips into his hand wanted to feel her release so bad. She pulled her lips away from his mouth a long drawn out moan leaving her parted ruby lips as she shuddered around his fingers her release coating his the long tapered digits buried between inside. She slumped back against him, a content purr slipping from her lips.

Slowly he with drew from her warm depths hearing her groan at the lose, he chuckled, "Now do you still want to leave baby girl?"

With surprising speed she turned around crushing her lips to his as she pushed her body against his a primal need to feast on him coursing through her veins. Pulling back just a fraction, "What do you think Derek," she purred using his first name instead of a nickname showing him that she was indeed serious.

He chuckled against her parted lips before devouring them with a hungry he doubted would be stated anytime in the next hundred years. "That I love you silly girl and I want you to be mine forever."

Stunned by his sweet words, Penelope pulled her head back just a bit to stare into his passion filled chocolate eyes that shown with love and a promise of many wicked nights to come. "You sure you can handle me hot stuff?"

"Woman," he chided softly tapping her pert nose lightly a tensing light entering his voice and eyes, "I'm more than ready to handle any and everything you have to dish out," he grew serious, "I mean it Penelope, you have brought me from the darkest places of my life to the light that was missing. Your touch has dispelled so many bad memories your heart healed my wounded soul. How can I not want you forever?"

Tears welled in her eyes she tried in vein to bat them back, but failed. "Oh Derek," she said her voice chocked with emotion as she cupped the side of his face in her palm, "you are so much more to me than you'd ever know. My best friend, confidant, my hero, my heart and soul, and my love I don't ever want to let you go," and to prove her point she leaned in placing light kisses to his lips, cheek, and neck. She wanted to dispel all the bad touches he'd ever received from anyone to take away the pain of the past and start anew.

He breathed out a sigh of relief then cupped her head in his hands holding her still just staring into those wonderful honey eyes that shown with love and passion, darken with lust and need. "My silly girl," he stated before claiming her lips in another masterful kiss that sent bolts of pleasure coursing down her spine.

To say that they didn't leave the apartment until morning and only because of the incessant knocking around noon did they brag themselves away from their haven of pleasure to go back to once company had all left.

Years didn't dim their passion for one another, Penelope still hunted her now husband and he her with a need that made their friends and family a bit discussed with the displayed of public and private affections, but most were over looked cause they were happy and in love a love that with stood the test of time until the very days they past on with their three children, and ten grandchildren surrounding them.

Who ever said a woman couldn't go after what she wanted in life was wrong cause Penelope did and she got the love of her life and a lifetime with the man she never could get enough of.

The End

End note: so what did you think?


End file.
